The invention relates generally to the field of computing devices and, more particularly, to methods and systems for providing recovery software to computing devices.
In a build to customer order (BTCO) computing device manufacturing environment, a custom software package is typically assembled for each individual computing device. In addition to loading the customized software package on an individual computing device, a recovery mechanism must also be developed in order to provide an image of the customized software package to the individual user. By providing this image of the installed software package, the individual user can reload the software package previously installed in the manufacturing environment when the need arises. Typical events that require users to reload the factory installed software package include rebuilding the package after a virus has corrupted an internal hard drive, after a head crash, or when the user purchases a new hard drive.
Computing device manufacturers expend significant effort in producing readable media for each individual, customized software package. These efforts include bearing the cost of the individual media, requiring substantial xe2x80x9ctouchxe2x80x9d labor in order to load the software package onto the readable media, as well as managing the coordination activities required to ensure that a particular readable media is shipped along with the particular customized computing device. These costs are generally passed on to consumers.
Further, in non-BTCO manufacturing environments, where standardized products are produced with little variation in the configuration of the installed software package, an update to a certain portion of the software can require the manufacturer to discard a large number of units of the readable media that are in stock when the updated software package becomes available. The costs of these discarded units, as well as the need to keep these media in stock, places an additional burden which the manufacturer must pass on to consumers.
Therefore, it is highly desirable to employ a method and system for performing software recovery which does not require the production of a customized media for delivery along with the computing device. Such a method would lower the cost of BTCO computing devices as well as increasing manufacturing efficiency. The method and system would also reduce the need to discard readable media when a software update becomes available in non-BTCO manufacturing environments. These benefits can then be passed on to consumers in the form of reduced equipment costs and increased availability of both BTCO and non-BTCO computing devices.
According to one aspect of the invention, a computing device performs a method for receiving recovery software from a network. In the method, the computing device transmits an identifier to a network location. The transmitted identifier, which can be a serial number or other unique identifier that is indicative of a particular software package installed on the computing device, is received by a network server which determines the software package previously installed on the computing device during the manufacturing of the device. The server can then assemble the particular software package and transmit the package to the individual computing device. The receiving computer device can then reload the factory-installed recovery software. Other software can also be transmitted to the user in a similar fashion.
The invention is pointed out with particularity in the appended claims. However, a more complete understanding of the various aspects of the invention may be acquired by reading the description herein, in conjunction with the figures, wherein like reference numerals refer to like elements.